The current invention pertains to a connecting terminal comprising an essentially cylindrical casing provided with a longitudinal division and having at least one pair of jaws separated by the division, between which jaws is located an opening for acceptance of a bolt having at an extremity an attendant contrapiece with a surface which by exertion of pressure upon a corresponding surface of the jaws causes the jaws to close.
Such a connecting terminal is known from DE-A-4011378, wherein the jaws of the connecting terminal are equipped with slanting surfaces and the attendant contrapiece is likewise equipped with corresponding slanting surfaces which operate together with these slanting surfaces. The disadvantage of the known connecting terminal is that the manufacture thereof is relatively complex as a result of the fact that the slanting surfaces must be applied in a special manner to the respective jaws and contrapiece, this being something which requires a special manufacturing step during fabrication of the known connecting terminal.